<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapism in all its faces by Sim0neY3S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808069">Escapism in all its faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim0neY3S/pseuds/Sim0neY3S'>Sim0neY3S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Subway Surfers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Crack, Joke Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim0neY3S/pseuds/Sim0neY3S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This began as a joke fic, and now I am actually trying. </p><p>Senpai has finally escaped his hell, but he has only dipped into another dimension of adventure. Frank<br/>finds an unlikely ally in the man he saves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank/senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escapism in all its faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ay! So this was an adventure to write. If you like it, cool! I will continue to update this. If someone not from the discord server wants to join the discord server this idea originated from, then comment and I’ll give ya the link.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time is rather flexible, isn’t it? </p><p>Senpai didn’t quite know how long he’d been locked inside that dreaded game. The world seemed so finite, so tiny in there. The repetitiveness, the continuous, unending pain of reliving the same pixelated scenes over and over and over again. A man once told him he’d make him live his worst nightmare, and at first, Senpai had sneered so, so foolishly. Even when he’d first been forced into the unfathomably happy world, he had a good time being worshipped by girls, but when the static rolled in, and he slowly realized he was the only shifting factor, it morphed into the unbearable. Even the players were all the same at some point. </p><p>After a particular player and his terribly familiar girlfriend wrecked his ass, he wasn’t sure what was left for him. Everything still repeated. It was a never ending hellscape where his insides felt morphed and fuzzy and static. A torture realm fit for a man like him, who only bathed in his self worth. Now, he only bathed in rage.</p><p>Well, at least it was rage until he stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground with a thump. His vision was awfully blurry, but the world was vastly different now. The stinging fuzziness slowly fizzled from his veins, and he realized he could feel the texture under his palm. He grasped bits of carpet between his fingers, feeling each and every fiber. The skin on Senpai’s face, too, felt wet, and his throat soon choked and coughed until he mustered out audible sobs. </p><p>He was real again. Feelings, actual sensations occurred outside of his assumedly human body. He currently laid on his stomach, and he could legitimately tell it was his stomach too. He didn’t yet look up, shutting his eyes tight against the carpet. Just the feeling of real air moving through his lungs with sound was overwhelming, and he needed to get his bearings. </p><p>The sobs in which he’d expressed more emotion than he could recall from the entirety of his stay in hell soon came to become lowly gasps and whines. He took his hands through the carpet, bringing them closer to his core, and he bent his legs in to be able to more easily look up. This body was so very weak, but it was so liberating as his pupils adjusted to the room’s lighting. He blinked so very many times, the soreness in his eyelids that came after being a gift of god.</p><p>At first, the privilege of real, 3D sight was overwhelming as well, but Senpai adjusted faster. His eyes first set on a pair of beautifully shiny shoes. They were those nice ones he’d only seen real nice folk and law students wear. Then, he moved on upwards, gliding over smooth fabric until he reached a tie. It was far away, as was the memory he attempted to grasp, recalling someone who also wore an obnoxiously red tie. Of course, of course—Senpai wasn’t foolish enough to think ill of the fellow standing over him, especially as he glazed over the particularly menacing yet most intriguing fixture of the man. It was a sleek rabbit mask with red eyes that almost seemed to glow. Black pupils took their rightful place in the middle of each eye.</p><p>Senpai couldn’t gather any emotion from the man above him. Though, instead of staring for longer, he opted to wrap his arms around the legs of his liberator. He could feel them tense up, and he heard their hand hit another surface to keep them upright. Senpai smoothed his hand over the fabric, pressing his cheek against the dark grey. His fingertips lowered, holding onto the rougher, yet soft material of their socks.</p><p>A sigh could be heard from above, and the wondrous textures were quickly ripped away from him. A low whine came from his lips, and he looked up again. The figure had their arms crossed, and they’d stepped quite a few feet away from him. </p><p>Senpai attempted to sit upright, shifting the unfamiliar body he controlled until his legs were under him, and he was sort of sitting. He took this time to look at himself: his clothes resembled that of his uniform from the game, but they weren’t as sickeningly cheerful. Nonetheless, it irked him to see he’d somehow brought a souvenir. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure that the smooth skin and nails he peered at on his hands were his. He couldn’t remember. </p><p>The fellow with the mask still stood a little ways in front of him, and the room around him contrasted so drastically with the bright, pastel world he was accustomed to. Bland, white walls stood behind complex machines that sent light buzzes through the air. In the corner he could see some shelves covered with piles of papers, and there was a window above them. Hesitantly, he turned around.</p><p>atop a coffee table sat the dreaded tv and console he recalled seeing for the first time so, so long ago. The memories of reaching out to it as that pathetic excuse of man stood over his shoulder, controlling his every move. Fury seeped into his blood. The thing that kept him trapped was right there, staring into him with its blank, reflective screen. Right then, Senpai decided that he would never let anyone else befall the same fate as he, and just as he was about to throw a weak fist into it, something touched his shoulder.</p><p>He flipped to face the peculiar man. “It—I-“ He tried to get his words out, to reason that that thing destroyed his entire life. </p><p>“Leave it for now.” A voice resounded. They were the first real human words Senpai had heard for as long as he could remember, so he complied. What was he to do? Disobey the person who presumably freed him?</p><p>The man above him offered him a gloved hand, and Senpai shakily took it. “That…” The masked fellow chose his words carefully, “...System, is what has kept you alive. I don’t know how many others are in there.” The strawberry blonde furrowed his eyebrows. What did he mean others?</p><p>“I was alone.” His voice was scratchy, and through his confusion, he still felt overwhelming emotions of joy and anger. From the tears on his cheeks, the need to punch the TV’s face in, and the temptation to hug his hero. He didn’t, as the other obviously wasn’t entirely comfortable. Under him, his legs shivered, not used to holding up real weight. </p><p>The red-eyed rabbit simply shook his head, and turned, walking towards a door on the other side of the room. Senpai felt he had no choice but to follow. Steps were a bit to get used to again, but he kept up. </p><p>“Does my…” He cleared his throat, “Gracious liberator have a name?” He hooked his hands behind him, and he realized how much he was beginning to fall into the personality of what he was in the game. Yet, he knew no other personality. </p><p>“Frank.” He responded, seeming focussed. </p><p>Senpai seemed somewhat dissatisfied with such a dull answer, “That’s your name?” He lightly chuckled.</p><p>“No.” Frank opened the door, “but it’s what you can call me.”</p><p>Senpai frowned. “That’s terribly boring. Why can’t I call you your real name?” He grinned with full teeth. Ah, he was still a manipulative fuck wasn’t he? </p><p>Frank turned around for a moment, pausing completely, before he continued to walk beyond the door. The shorter man behind him lost the smile. </p><p>They were in a house filled with some similar machines to the carpeted room. It seemed like the house was originally made for living and not for whatever science experiment was going on. They trotted down a hallway with some closed and open doors. The floor was of that fake wood in most homes, and the lights were a dull off-white. The two walked into a carpeted living room. The only thing that could classify it as such, however, was the grey-blue couch in the middle and the front door nearby.</p><p>“Sit down. I’ll get you some food if you’d like.” Frank motioned to the couch, and Senpai did as he was told. He probably needed the food, being he felt insanely frail…or perhaps that was just the adjustment of going back to a human body? He was unsure. He rolled up his sleeves, feeling the skin on his arms. Senpai wondered if it felt the same before, too. If this was even his body. The thought that someone else might’ve been a sacrifice for his own freedom, well… </p><p>It didn’t bother him. Most especially since he’d thought of doing the same. Desperately. He wanted the bodies of unfortunate players, a glimpse back at reality. Yet, no matter how many times they lost to him, the game favored their souls over his. He didn’t care if a thousand people died for this body, he was just happy to be alive. </p><p>He pulled his sleeves down again, taking a hand to his hair instead. It was awfully soft, and it was straight and fine. . Senpai wondered if he was attractive. He hoped so, knowing that people perceived him as so before hell. </p><p>Frank walked into the living room with a bowl and spoon, pausing when he saw the strawberry blonde play with and feel his own hair. Senpai didn’t notice him yet, caught up in his thoughts and the feeling of hands in his hair again. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Frank felt frozen in place, eyes set on the man on the couch. He seemed so relaxed for someone who had just left the mechanism. His chin was pointed upwards, and his hands graced his hair, fingers sifting through strands with ease. He saw him bite his lip in the slightest, eyes half lidded. His blue collared shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and it too caught both Frank’s eyes.</p><p>Of course, he wouldn’t truly acknowledge it. He refused to for the sake of his mission, for the sake of home. </p><p>The bunny man cleared his throat, and the guy on the couch sat up and grinned, “Finally.” </p><p>Frank stepped over, holding out a bowl of refried beans. There wasn’t much in the kitchen, being this wasn’t even his home. Quite frankly, he wasn’t sure whose it was. Obviously, it was someone who was trying to get someone from the mechanism. He didn’t know if it was this peculiar “Senpai” guy or someone else trapped in a game. There was no guarantee that he was the only one trapped in there, either.</p><p>The blue eyed guy took the food, but he didn’t eat it. He stared into the beans. Frank felt a pang of concern, though if he didn’t eat, he couldn’t force him. “Do you have a name?” He asked, hoping to garner information. </p><p>Delicate, icy eyes moved away from the untouched food, instead resting vaguely on one of the machines. He must have been thinking about it hard, as it was a full minute or so until he stirred again. “I can’t remember. I only know the name Senpai.” A frown unfortunately graced his precious lips. They were both dissatisfied with such an answer, neither of their curiosities being quelled.</p><p>Frank leaned on the couch, “You’d like me to call you Senpai then?”</p><p>“I guess so. It’s not like I have anything else.”</p><p>“Alright, Senpai.” It was a rather peculiar name. Not something he’d ever thought of as a “normal” name. It was only something he’d heard in Japanese media, but he supposed, despite its meaning of “upperclassman” he was fine with using it. Even if it felt slightly...off. He continued to speak, “Do you know how long you were inside the system?” </p><p>Senpai visibly shivered. “No idea. I lost my sense of time a long..well...time ago.” </p><p>Frank wondered if that still applied to now, but that wasn’t the question he needed to ask. “I see. How did you get in?” </p><p>He tensed up, holding the spoon in a fist. His eyes looked to the ground, and Frank wondered if the memories were flooding back to him like his own would sometimes. Obviously, it wouldn’t do any good to have him in such an emotional state, so Frank decided to distract him from that.</p><p>“Nevermind. Go ahead and eat.” He sighed, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket. However, Senpai did not touch his food, curiously enough. Frowning behind his mask, he spoke once more, “Ask me what you’d like, but I can’t promise I can answer everything.”</p><p>Senpai pondered for a moment, and then his mouth transformed to a sly smile, and Frank felt a tinge of fear of what he might ask. Oddly enough, his first thoughts were not...appropriate, but the other’s didn’t go that way—probably. “Why don’t you sit next to me?”</p><p>The masked man didn’t like the feeling of closeness when sitting near anyone. Well, dislike wasn’t an accurate description. Rather, it was an unfamiliar feeling, the taste of doing something foreign. Sure, he’d sat around tables in the past few months, but this was a couch, and it wasn’t simply on matters of business. He’d just saved a man from his personal video game torture chamber, and he likely needed some sort of emotional connection that Frank couldn’t really give him. </p><p>He gently sat down on the couch, and Senpai chuckled, “Glad that was a yes. Well…” He held his own chin between his polished fingers and thumb. “Why did you save me?”</p><p>“I have been looking for that machine, the Mechanism, for a while now.” He got straight to the point. Being Senpai had practically experienced interdimensional travel, it could be assumed that he wasn’t entirely a threat to him. Though, it wasn’t like he could possibly fuck up his work more than Frank had. “You were in a pocket dimension seemingly catered exactly to your personality. I don’t know who or how they got you in there, but I know it’s an anomaly.” And boy, was he fortunate to find it before anyone else had. What worried him, though, is that they could track the anomalous activity and find him again. Until he could prove his worth, he wouldn’t let that happen. </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.” Senpai was grim. “Why did you save me?” </p><p>Frank didn’t meet his eyes. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure. When he found the house, surprisingly pristine, there were exact instructions as to how to start the power, the machines, and bring out the “patron” inside. He played the peculiar dating (and occasionally rhythm) game, playing close attention to whoever might be the “patron.” Admittedly, Frank enjoyed Senpai’s, albeit narcissistic, charming character within the game, and it didn’t take long for him to deduce that he was the patron. Never did the “character” exclaim his pain outright, but the game got fuller and duller until one couldn’t really tell if the game was trying like it was in the beginning. It had a mundane ending with a cheesy lesson about popularity, but even after that, the animated pixels piqued his curiosity. </p><p>“I played the game,” He finally answered, taking in a rather large breath, “then I met you, I suppose. There is a manual as to how to get people like you out, and I wondered what a man going from pixel to reality would be like.” His expectations were not the product he received. Rather, what he received was this strawberry blonde who looked like he could own, well, him. Putting aside the dangerous platonic fantasy, he continued, “according to the manual there was a 70% chance the patron would die,” and he wondered how many people were lost getting that number. </p><p>Senpai’s mood seemed to change so quick, from joyous to melancholy, and melancholy to… “Ah, so you were charmed by me.” His eyebrows were raised, and despite how much those white teeth pleased Frank in the way of aesthetics, he understood a bit of the frustration someone might feel for someone like that. Although, he felt no irritation. Senpai kept on, sweeping a hand over his hair, “Weird to think that such a mysterious and stern fellow would be into someone like me, but I don’t mind.” He leaned back into the couch cushion, smirking at the man beside him.</p><p>“Stern and mysterious?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Well, he didn’t mean to be so, but he guessed it was only an outcome of not exactly being social, with his mask and his tendency to stay away from most contact. “I’m afraid my interest in you does not pertain to the desire of romance.” Of course. “The mechanism can help me, and so could you...unless you wish to find your family, which is completely fair.” He was obviously awkward, yet he tried to maintain an air of calmness. </p><p>Senpai snorted, “I know barely anything from before, nonetheless a family.” </p><p>Frank’s brows furrowed and relaxed again under the mask. “I assumed they would have been an important aspect of your memories, even if you lost them.” He crossed his legs. </p><p>Senpai shook his head, “No, I don’t know my family, and maybe I don’t need to.” He sighed, “perhaps, they don’t deserve to be remembered.” He pondered, but it was obvious he knew just as much as Frank.</p><p>“Is there anyone of importance you’d like to see again?” </p><p>“The only people I remember are my ex, her asshole of a dad, and a few blurry faces.” His hands shook with the bowl in them, and his usually sparkling eyes were clouded, seemingly with rage.</p><p>The bunny man decided not to stay on the topic, standing up instead. “Are you going to eat?”</p><p>“No.” He said simply, looking down at the sad lump of refried beans.</p><p>Frank took them from his hands, setting them on the kitchen counter and walking back to his guest. “I’ll show you the bedroom.” He began walking, assuming that Senpai would follow behind him. When he opened the door, he stepped aside, allowing the other to enter. “Make yourself at home, I suppose.”</p><p>Frank walked away not long after, taking to the kitchen and grabbing a notebook off the counter. He opened to the next blank page, and his hand began to write for him. </p><p>‘I am scared.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>